Tale of a Gusty Farmer
by Lonewingwriter
Summary: Merry Christmas, everyone! This is a story about a farmer who has on his shoulders a giant mission for his town. To complete his mission, he might have to steal the heart of a girl who holds the heart of the King. Sound complicated? Not really, for it's a crack humor, and crack humor piece is not complex, it's crack and crazy. Ichigo x Orihime.


**A/N**: MERRY CHRISTMAS.

Are you really for a crack humor Ichihime?

(12/24/12)

* * *

Once upon the time there was a young farmer; or, to be more precise, a son of a farmer who lived his days and nights working on the fields and feeding the animals. One morning when he was sowing the fields, ready to plant some carrots, his father ran to him and yelled.

"Ichigo, my idiot son, go to the town square this instant. You are needed for an emergency."

And so Ichigo dropped the shovel and quickly ran to the town square.

In his torn brown shirt and shabby old brown pants and without a single scandal to cover his feet, he ran toward the town square with great haste. Once he was there, he was greeted with a strange aura of mixed fear and uncertainty. There were dozens of his villagers, and all tried to plaster a smile to him, but all refused to look straight into his eyes.

The head of the town marched toward him haughtily, holding in his arms was a stroll. Reaching Ichigo and with all of the villagers around, he opened stroll and read in his lordy voice.

"Karakura Town charges Kurosaki Ichigo, a brave and valiant knight to go and demand the King to reduce his taxes."

"It was lame." Ichigo said boldly. "First, I'm not a brave and valiant knight."

"You are as brave and as valiant as a knight." The whole village echoed.

"No, I'm just a normal farmer who knows nothing but sowing, planting, and watering and harvesting. I have never in my life use a sword."

"But you have fought so ferociously and skillfully against the rats!" The whole village said in one voice.

"There's obviously some critical differences between human and rats."

"Oh, they are the same once you use a stick to chase them off." The head of the town said as a matter of fact.

"There's obviously some critical differences between stick and sword."

"Again, they are the same once you use them on your target." The head of the town said impatiently, "and besides, whether you want or not, you have to go." He pulled out a piece of paper. "Here is your father's letter for you. Read it."

Ichigo unfolded the paper and read it.

_My idiot son, by the time you read this, I'm no longer in this town though fortunately still in this world. Don't worry about me, my son, for I'm going to take your sisters- my utmost adorable daughters- with me in my giant journey to find the miracle carrot and I'm sure they will take a good care of me. But do worry for yourself, my son, for I have given you to the town in exchange for a little bit of money. Even the greatest journey needs fund, no matter how little it is. Yesterday, I overheard that they need a person to appeal to the King, again, this year, so I grabbed the first opportunity present to earn a little bit of money and signed you up for the task. _

_My son, make me proud and accomplish what you are assigned even if you're paid so little for it. And don't die like countless people before you (I'll make a good carrot soup and wait for you (after I come back from my journey of course)). Show them what's a Kurosaki is made of! [^-^]-_

_P/S: Since it's your first adventure. Let me give you some advice. Before you go and meet the King, take a visit to my old friend, Urahara, a weird but wise man. Good luck, my son._

Ichigo sighed. His father was as impulsive as ever. He was sure his father would give up on his greatest journey soon and came back home within three days. Now it was the matter of his promise to the town.

Every year, the King raised his taxes, and every year the town delegated a hero to appeal to the King. The King was a real tyrant, for every year that he heard complaints from his people, he raised his taxes exponentially. Some smart regions of the country gave up on pleading and for some years that the King was in a good mood, he would not raise his taxes for those towns. However, Kurahara Town, as true and trust as a town, would not accept unfair treatments against its people, so they never gave up on sending people to the King. As a result, every year, they had to bear an exponentially increasing tax. Up to today, Kurahara Town was proud as the number one town with the highest taxes.

The real problem was that together with the increasing taxes was the decreasing of heroes, or to be more precise, of farmers. No one who came to the castle had ever come back. And no one dared to fight the King. The King had seven Knights that were rumored undefeatable. It was rumored that the King himself was immortal, that he didn't have a heart, so it was impossible to kill him. Therefore, the King were to remain King for the years to come, the taxes were to increase every years, and the population of Kurahara Town were to decrease every year, and the life of our dear hero (um, I meant farmer) were to end this year.

Now back to the story. Seeing Ichigo's hesitance, the head town waved his hand and a villager brought forward a pair of straw shoes. The head handed him the shoes and upon taking them, Ichigo saw a note on one of the shoes. He unfold it and read.

_Brother! This is our gift for you. Father has told us about your giant journey to find justice. Do your best. We are so proud of you. Yuzu & Karin._

So our hero had no choice but to begin his giant journey in his torn brown shirt and shabby old brown pants with a pair of straw shoes on his feet and a stick (or a sword in disguise, since there was no critical differences between a sword and a stick) in his hand.

After seven days and seven night climbing seven hills and seven mountains and another seven days and seven nights crossing seven streams and seven rivers, Ichigo finally found Urahara's house which appeared to be a candy shop (Ichigo really didn't understand what was the use of a candy shop these days. It was really a nonsense business.)

When he came into the house and stated his course, Urahara, a blond man who appeared to be so careless that Ichigo wasn't sure if he even listened. However, as Ichigo finished his story, Urahara waved his fan and then pointed at the stick in Ichigo's hand:

"Are you gonna beat Aizen with that?"

Ichigo had never heard anyone said the King's name directly before, so it took Ichigo a full minute to fathom what Urahara was talking about.

"Um, you meant the King?"

"Who's else with such an ugly last name in this whole kingdom?"

"Um, well...," Ichigo scratched his head, "I don't mean to hit him with this stick. My job is more to persuade him..."

Urahara shook his head and stopped him, "you can't persuade a man without a heart, someone who had traded his soul to be immortal. The only way to kill him was to take his heart."

"And how can we do that?" Ichigo leaned closer to Urahara.

"Do you believe in prophecy, Kurosaki-san?"

"As much as I believe in chickens laying golden eggs."

Urahara shook his head, "my dear young man. You still have many things to learn. In my prophecy, you will become King after defeating Aizen" Looking at Ichigo's bewildered face, Urahara smiled and continued, "to take his heart you have to take the heart of the one who held his."

"What do you mean?"

"The King will fall in love with a young girl. This girl will capture his heart, therefore, your job is to capture hers." Uharaha sighed at Ichigo's dumb face, "I mean, to make her fall in love with you before she falls in love with the King." Uharaha sighed again at Ichigo's still dull face, not being sure if he even understood the word "love". Uharaha shook his head in defeat, and pointed at the garden. "Just go to the garden and plant some potatoes. Can you do just that? I'll take care of the rest.

Ichigo nodded, "Of course I can plant some potatoes, but it will take quite a lot of time while I really need to go and appeal to the King now..."

Uharaha laughed, "Do they set a time of when you should meet the King?" Ichigo shook his head. "Good, that means it doesn't really matter. They just think that you're dead anyway. Now, go and make as many potatoes as you can."

Ichigo, though as young and as impatient as he was, decided to not take the advice of the wise man lightly, went and sowed some potatoes.

As time flight, and the potatoes grew and grew and grew, Ichigo harvested and ready to go. Urahara stopped him one more time..

"Where are you going, Kurosaki-san? You can not live without food, and how you're gonna eat raw potatoes?"

"You mean those potatoes are for me?" Ichigo asked with great surprise."

"Of course. Now, go and grill half of the potatoes and bake some cakes from the other half. Bring them with you. They will be useful later."

So our hero set out on his journey, this time for real. With the impatience and high spirit of youth, he soon reached the castle and earned a meeting with the King.

XxXxXxXxXx

Since the King had no better thing to do, he decided to meet the young man and killed some time. And so while the King sat on his large throne, resting his chin on the back of his palm, listening the young man endless speech (or rather endless stupid rambling in the King utmost honest opinion) with a smile plastered on his face, thinking of a way to make his life as miserable as possible before killing him, he heard noises outside the throne room. The door was busted mercilessly, and as he expected, his sixth King Grimmjow stomped into the room with a scowl on his face.

Before the King could open his mouth, Grimmjow sprang at the stair and went straight to the throne. "I want to get married." He said.

"Ok." The King said, lazily. To be honest, he really didn't care.

"So, sign this." Grimmjow said somewhat ardently as he basically shoved a scroll in the face of the King.

The King knitted his brows at this serious offense, and he began to think of some plans to eliminate this stupid scrounger. However, he still plastered a pleasant smile on his face and asked in his mild voice, "What's this for?"

"A marriage certificate, and with your signature it would be legalized immediately."

The King restrained from biting his lips. Grimmjow had seriously forgotten his place, and now he wanted to turn his noble King into a Priest. He was no fucking marriage certificate signer. He was a King, a tyrant, a dictator who initiated and promoted high taxes, torture, confinement, massacres, and the like. He was an expert in separating people and making their lives as miserable as possible, not the opposite. He would never do nonesenes thing like unit two lovers and blessed for their happiness... unless doing so brought mischiefs upon people, lots of people. Um, let's see.

"Well, so do you love this woman?"

"Of course."

"Does she love you too?"

"Damn it." Grimmjow cried, "# # $#$ #%$%#$ %# . Fuck with all of your stupid questions, just sign this and she will become my wife, and then of course she will love me. Wives in this world were supposed to love their husbands, weren't they?"

A HA. So that meant she didn't love Grimmjow. Ha ha ha, with Grimmjow's characteristics, once he realized she would never return his feelings, he would go crazy and abuse her physically, then both would have a very terrible life. A husband with a wife whom he loved dearly but who hated him more than anyone else in this world. A wife who had to live in abuse without love but with a husband she detested. But then there were only two people who would be miserable because of this marriage. Should he sign it then? Oh, but if they had children then there would be more victims. Maybe he should sign with the condition that Grimmjow would have to have a lot children as possible, as many as possible. Should he set up a line then? What would be a good number?

"How old is she?" The King asked casually.

"Eighteen, but hey, please sign this Aizen-sama, I'm running out of time here."

Eighteen huh, let him see. She could still give birth until at least fifty four or so. If so there were... fifty four minus eighteen was thirty six plus one was thirty seven. So there were thirty seven years of productiveness. If average one year she had one child, then they could have as many as thirty seven children. Um, so with this marriage he would make thirty seven plus two was thirty nine lives be unhappy. Umh, a little bit odd, forty sounded much better. There, he should demand Grimmjow to have thirty eight children then, and they could have some adoption if they didn't meet their quota.

"Well, I will sign," he looked at Grimmjow sternly, "only if there will be some fruitions from this marriage."

"What do you want, Aizen-sama?"

"Thirty eight children from your marriage, adoption included and please write it in your scroll before giving me to sign it."

Grimmjow looked at the King dumbfound. He couldn't even close his mouth and just stared at the King with wide-open eyes.

The King eyed the Grimmjow from head to toe and then shook his head, "It appears that you're weaker than you look. Don't tell me that you can't even handle this much." He flicked his finger at the scroll.

"Can you?" Grimmjow blushed. What a stupid child!

"Of course, I can have around a hundred forty children if I like, and if I use all of my ability I can do it doubly." The King said proudly after doing a simple calculation.

"Wow," Grimmjow said and looked at the King with admiration, scratching his head "then I guess, this is nothing for me." He then wrote the condition into the scroll and handed to the King.

As the King was about to sign the marriage certificate, a familiar voice stopped him.

"Aizen-sama, please don't sign it."

The King raised his head up to meet the gaze of his favorite Knight, Ulquiorra Ciffer. Something in his eyes bothered the King. There was angry in the eyes that were always emotionless. Ulquiorra was his best Knight. He had everything that the King wanted; smart, calculating, and especially unable to be affected emotionally. The King began to wonder what blew some emotion into his favorite tool.

"What's wrong, Ulquiorra?"

"# # # # # $ # # . Ulquiorra, you bastard. " Not letting Ulquiorra answered the King's question, Grimmijow immediately jumped at Ulquiorra and punched him into the face which of course Ulquiorra dodged effortlessly.

The King yawned as the two dueled. He looked at the was a fairly handsome young man who was either very brave or very ignorant, for he was eating his potatoes like nothing happened in front of him. The King rubbed his chin with his thumb. Maybe this young man would be more useful than to be eliminated.

After Ulquiorra had successfully knocked out Grimmjow, a little longer than the King had expected, the pale Knight said to his King, "Aizen-sama, you cannot sign the certificate, for the woman was a criminal and therefore should be caged under my supervision. It was illegal for Grimmjow to simply take her and make her his wife."

Laying on the ground, Grimmjow laughed mockingly, "It's unlike you, Ulquiorra." He cried, "Don't tell me that you begin to care about a mere criminal. You like her, don't you? And you want to keep her for yourself, you selfish bastard."

"She is a criminal and should be treated like one. You are abusing your position as the King's Knight for your personal needs. It's unacceptable."

"Shut up. ##%$#%$# $. You're the one who abuses your power." Grimmjow stood up, "Damn it. Since when a Knight should care about a poor girl who just wants to have some breads for herself?"

"Since she took ones that were neither produced nor be brought by her."

"It was a petty crime, Ulquiorra. It's not our job to catch thieves, and come on it is just a bread. Don't tell me we need to confine or hang her for that."

It touched the King genuine interest and he said eagerly, "I do seriously think about a law that allows hanging for such circumstances." But no one seemed to hear him and the two continued their quarrel.

"It's not just a bread, Grimmjow. It was a full basket of breads. And don't forget she ate a whole wagon of fruits, and then three whole chickens, ten beef ribs,three huge pots of soup and ten other baskets of breads in just one day."

"Hey, but it was when we escorted her to the castle. I allowed her to have some refreshment."

"But it was not allowed by me. And she could eat a whole Kingdom. There is no way she could get enough food for her stomach in the future, and as a result, she will steal again."

"No, she won't since I will marry her, and then she could eat all she wants."

Ulquiorra crossed his arms and said skeptically, "No, she will be a prisoner under my supervision. She needs to be controlled of her diet. It's to save this Kingdom from starvation."

"Ha, you freak. Why don't you just man up and admit that you like her? Besides, Aizen-sama has agreed to let me marry her."

"No, he hasn't signed it yet."

"She's my wife."

"No, she's my prisoner."

"My wife."

"My prisoner.'

"My wife."

"My prisoner."

The King raised his hand and stopped the quarrel, "Since she is in my Kingdom, she is my property. I will decide what to do with her."

"Aizen-sama, you promised to give her to me."

"Aizen-sama, you have told me so many times to enforce the law."

The King massaged his temples. What to do with this woman to yield the highest outcome? Confiding her sounded tempting , but seriously tying her with Grimmjow would make the most people suffering. 1 person suffered versus potentially 40 people suffered; of course he would choose 40. Besides, Ulquiorra must have something for that girl too. He was not the type to bother himself with petty criminal.

Under normal circumstances, he would provoke the two rivals and involved as many people into this love war as possible. However, they were his Knights. There was no use to promote conflicts and wars within his own house. This girl was the seed of his destruction. He had to send her away, yet he had to do so in a way that would make the most unfortunes out of everyone but would still not rouse any more conflicts among his subordinates.

The young man was still eating his potatoes. He might have more things in common with the unknown girl. The King rubbed his chin. After all, they were both commoners, they might understand and sympathy with each other the way no one could, especially in this castle, a new and uncomfort zone to them. If he could twist some words and give them some opportunities to get to know each other... Ha, if they ended up eloping together, he wondered what Grimmjow and Ulquiorra would do. Instead of making his Knights fought against each other, he could use this girl to make them work together toward a common goal... Kurahara Town for example. It was time to end all of the nonsense and annoyances that stubborn town caused him.

"Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, stop your nonsenses. First let me meet the girl, and then I will decide."

As Ulquiorra went and fetched the girl, he turned to the young farmer and said, "young man, a young girl will come to this room shortly. She might be every hungry, do you mind to share some potatoes with her?"

A smirk crept through the King's lips as the young man nodded. It would be interesting.

XxxxXxxxXxx

Ichigo took out another potato. He still had a lot of potatoes and potato cakes, and he didn't mind to share some with the new girl. According to the conversation he overheard, she must be quite an eater. He wondered if his potatoes could satisfy her. And what did she look like? Maybe big and fat like his cow back home.

The door opened and the girl went through. Ichigo came closer and gave her his potato.

She was not fat at all, but fairly thin. She had the most beautiful hair he had ever seen. It was bright and cheerful, he felt there were light dancing around her. Her eyes were so big and vivid too many emotions in it it was like there was a whole world inside those gray orbs. She blushed and thanked him as she took the potato from her with a disapproval look from Ulquiorra.

As she walked to the throne, she ate the potato casually like she was having dinner not like she was meeting the infamous King for the first time. There was no traces of fear either in her eyes or her body gesture, and Ichigo found himself being drowned into her every moves: the way she walked gracefully, the way her hips swayed, the way she chewed that potato like it was the most delightful thing in this world, even the way she wiped her mouth with the back of her palm. She looked like she was the happiest person in this world, and staring at her, at her merriness made him happy too.

Ichigo realized that the girl eating was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.

And it looked like he was not the only one who thought so.

The King came closer to the girl. After the shock from what felt like a lightning bolt piercing through his body, he still managed to raise his hand and wiped some potato dust from the girl's cheek. His heart had never beat this fast before.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Orihime Inoue." she said.

"Orihime Inoue, I want you to be my wife." He had never felt so romantic in his life before.

After a long silence, Grimmjow was the first one who bursted out, "But Aizen-sama, you promised me."

"Aizen-sama, she is a criminal."

"I love her." The King said sternly.

"I love her too, and I love her first. First comes first serves."

"I'm the one who first saw her." Ulquiorra said coldly

"But I'm the one who first love her."

"I'm the King." The King said simply.

"King can't have all. You cannot use power to gain love."

"That's right. We have to respect law and order. Even if you're King you can not use your power to forbid her wrong doings and just marry her."

For the first time in the last ten years, the King drew his sword and signified it was final, "I will marry her."

Grimmjow drew his sword too, "Do you think that I'm afraid of you, King?"

"It's nonsense. No one should marry her. She should be caged under my supervision."

"THAT'S ENOUGH." Orihime said. "Stop arguing over me. I'm not an object. I have feelinga too. You cannot decide what to do with my life." Orihime continued, blushing slightly and glanced at the farmer, "and besides I have someone that I like."

"Who's that?" The three said almost at the same time.

"Someone who is strong." Orihime said, glancing quickly at Ichigo.

"That's me. I'm the strongest." Grimmjow said proudly.

"And handsome." Orihime said again, blushing at Ichigo shyly

"That's definitely me." Grimmjow said, bounching his fits on his chest eagerly, not noticing the way Ulquiorra made a slight sound in his throat and the King ran his fingers over his hair.

"And very kind." Orihime continued, not being able to stop herself from glancing at Ichigo.

The three kept silence for a whole minute, and the King was the first one to say, "I know that I'm too kind for my own good. I haven't even punished half of the people I want to punish... yet. There's no doubt you fall for me, Orihime."

"What's the use of kindness anyway?" Grimmjow said loudly. "you cannot fight with them. It's useless."

"And make the best potato in this whole world." Orihime still said dreamily.

Even the dullest person understood what this meant, and fortunately, our three antagonists had some brains after all.

"I should have known that her brain was ruled by her stomach." Ulquiorra said stoically, coming close to Ichigo with his sword raised high in his hand.

"That bastard steals my love from me. No one steals my thing and leaves alive." Grimmjow also rushed at Ichigo.

But the King was the fastest. His gaze was deadly and dangerous.

Ichigo did the first thing that his instinct told him. He ran and ran fast from the three angry wolves, but as he ran he still heard from what the beautiful girl told him.

"The strong, handsome, kind, best potato maker, please be careful. I know you're strong, you can beat them. Please free me. If you win, I will marry you."

This motivated the four greatly in their courses, and so they ran as fast as possible out of the room to achieve their goal. One was to save his life and counter-attacked when the opportunity presented itself, and if he was lucky enough he might have a chance to marry the most beautiful girl in this world. Three were to eliminate the greatest threat of their giant love.

Now back to Orihime. She soon felt hungry again, and began to wander around to find food. Orihime indeed was a girl whose brain was ruled by her stomach, and not only her brain but also her nose. She had a keen nose that could detect food from even the most secret place. And so she smelled a special food that she was sure she never tasted before. It drew her, calling her going to its place.

She came closer to the throne, her instinct told her to find a hidden button on the throne which open a door that led her down in a long long stair underground of the castle.

While Orihime went down that stair, let us back to Ichigo and his three love rivals. After a round of running, Ichigo could feel that he was running slower and though Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were the same, Aizen didn't seem to lose his speed, in fact he was even faster.

Ichigo stopped running and turned to raise his stick. He was not the type who ran. Orihime told him to save her. He had to protect her.

Now, everyone would assume that a farmer was one who had no brain, but it was not true. When Ichigo was eating his potato, he had remembered all the moves of Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. As a natural fighter, he responded to each move with precision and speed. And though Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were truly experienced fighters, they couldn't seem to beat Ichigo. Though his fighting style was unpredictable and reckless, his instinct was super, his timing was perfect, his strike was fast and hard, and his strength was inhuman. Furthermore, his stick must have been altered somehow by Urahara for it was hard as a crystal and as light as a feather; with its lightness, Ichigo speed was tripled, yet he was still able to do the maximum damages. Soon, he was able to knock out both Knight.

The King, who had been watching the fight the whole time, finally came closer to Ichigo, smirking, "You have put up quite a fight, young man. Tell me your name. You are one of the rares that I want to remember after killing them."

"Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Aizen raised his sword slowly, "Ichigo Kurosaki, I'll remember that. You are a young brave man, just the type that I hate. I will tell my children, and my grandchildren about today, the day that I gain my true love, the day that I marry their mother and grandmother and teach them how a King should act in such situation."

In a flash, he stroke Ichigo right at his heart, giving him no time to respond.

"The first lesson, a heart for a heart. You have stolen my love's heart the first time she saw you, like the way she stole my heart the first time I saw her. Thieves should pay their crime with the highest punishment. Death. Slowly, I will take out the heart that stole mine."

Ichigo breathed heavily. His vision was blurred. He wished he could see better. He hadn't been able to take a close at clear look at the beautiful girl yet. He wished he could hear her again, even just one word. He had even talked to her, yet now he would die, unable to fulfill his promise. He was able to keep his promise, to Orihime, to his sisters, to the town people, he couldn't die yet. He wasn't allowed to die like this.

He gathered all his strength one last time and pierced his stick right into the King's heart.

The stick went through his body, and blood began to flow down his chest, yet the King just laughed.

"Now do you see the difference between a God and a commoner? Have you now absorbed what it means to be immortal?"

Ichigo widened his eyes in terror. It felt like he was piercing his stick through an empty chest.

The King had no heart, literally.

"Second," the King withdrew his sword, making Ichigo fall down on the ground, "I'll tell my children what to do when their pride was dishonored." He stabbed Ichigo's arms several times, "These are the arms that dared to beat my Knight, the same arms that dared to strike me, the arms that dared to dream of hugging my wife, yet now they are so useless under my sword."

"Third," the King began to stab his legs, "my children also have to remember that never let his enemy run away from them."

Meanwhile, Orihime had reached the bottom of the dungeon. Her stomach began to growl, and her eyes brightened as she saw a piece of cake at the center of the room.

It was the most beautiful cake Orihime had ever since. It was shining and sparking, and its smell promised the most delicious cake ever.

She reached out for it, part of her didn't want to eat such a piece, but for her brain was ruled by her stomach, she took the piece and eat it happily. She had never in her life had something this tasteful, and probably never would.

She felt so happy; she wanted to find Ichigo immediately, and told him about her cake.

Back to Ichigo, while Aizen was in the middle of torturing his love rival, he suddenly hugged his chest.

"It's impossible." He murmured. "Orihime, I love you." With that he took the last breath.

The King was indeed immortal, for he had hid his heart in a secret place. Maybe it was fate that his heart took the sharp of a cake, and it happened to be the cake that enchanted Orihime's stomach. It also happened that he was falling in love with her, and therefore she was the only person that could reach the heart. If it was another person, he or she would have been dead under a powerful lightning bolt.

So the King died, but he died of a happy death, for he was died by the one he loved, not by his enemies like he dreaded. Only if he was not calculating, only if he had not created that small opportunity for Ichigo and Orihime to make a contact. She would have not even noticed the young farmer's existence as she entered the room, she would have not fallen for the potato the young man gave her, and as a consequences the man himself.

But for your hero, all well that ended well. After Aizen's death, he was named the King and wedded Orihime. Their Kingdom was thriving for the time to come, or at least until Orihime died, for to support a Queen with such a stomach, the people had to work hard, very hard, but they all loved the beautiful Queen and the heroic King, so they didn't mind to work hard. As a reward for their loyalty, Ichigo kept the taxes at the minimum, and did his best to make his people happy.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it's a little bit shabby (I want to make it on time for christmas :)). I had this idea for a long time, but not until now I can complete it. It hasn't turned out the way I like it. My humor has been dried up significantly. It might take me some time to write a humor piece again. So I think I will go back to my normal style.

For those that has been follow some of my stories, you might notice that I haven't update for a long time. I have lost my inspiration, and so I keep writing one-shots to find it back, but it's still running away from me. I decide to go back to my old stories again. Do you have any suggestions, of a story that you want me to continue? It might help.

Thank you for reading.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, everyone!


End file.
